


Inesperado

by OliveTheHobbit



Series: Phandom Fic Fests [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheHobbit/pseuds/OliveTheHobbit
Summary: Dan and Phil make a baby, but not exactly how they expected to.Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Flash Fest: Trope Subversion(gifting it to dizzy cause her work in the Phandom Fic Fests blog inspired me to it all)





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Yeehaa
> 
> I wrote this on my phone. With bad net.
> 
> Inspired in something that literally happened in my life today. Lmao.
> 
> Inesperado means unexpected in portuguese :P

Dan woke up because of vomiting.

But not because of his vomiting, which made him sort of disappointed, in those first few seconds.

You may ask 'why the hell would he want to be sick?'.

Well, my friend, the thing was that Dan was trying to get pregnant.

They were 27 and 31 and it felt right. Their life was stable now, his mental health was better, they had good jobs, a good apartment, and they were more than excited to join the sweet and sour adventures of parenthood.

Except, making a baby was taking a bit of time.

Dan still hadn't had a heat since he stopped his birth control and heat suppressants, and he knew it took some time for his system to go back to normal.

But it was taking too long!

They were still having sex regularly, even though he knew it was difficult to get pregnant without a heat.

Difficult, but not impossible, something he would realize soon.

His brain stopped screaming about how useless, he was as an omega and he was finally able to ran into Phil, that was expelling their last night's takeaway on the toilet.

He sat on his thighs and pawed his mate's back.

"Are you okay babe?"

Phil puked for a few more seconds before nodding and getting up.

He rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth, and then turned to Dan.

He was different now. Older. But beautiful as hell.

His hair was now pushed back as a gorgeous quiff, he was way more confident with himself and had a big role in a famous movie producer.

Dan was also different. Curly short hair, taller and stronger, also confident. An actor on Phil's producer.

If they looked at each other back then, two skinny boys in the beginning of their lives, but already together? It was a cute idea.

And now, they were going to have a baby.

When Dan's body started to work, obviously...

"Do you think I should go see a doctor?" Phil asked, a few moments later, pulling Dan back to reality. "I mean, it's been three days."

Yeah. Phil's nausea was pretty bad. See, with the whole lactose-intolerance-and-motion-sickness problems, Phil feeling nauseated, or throwing up was not something that demanded immediate medical assistance.

But the sickness had been there for three days. Going away and coming back, generally in the morning.

Dan was worried.

They cancelled the plans for the day and went to the hospital.

There was a nice NHS hospital next to their house that realized almost all of the exams needed in the same place.

So, they saw a doctor and Phil talked a bit about his nausea, and soon enough he was sent to take blood and make some ultrasounds.

Generally, Phil would hate coming to a hospital. He always had that silly idea that he was never ill enough to see a doctor, and that his huge backpack of medicine and google could cure any problem.

So, it was something impressive for Dan that he decided to come.

It made Dan think that it should be something serious which made him chew his nails for the whole waiting time between exams and diagnosis.

Phil was called into the doctor's office when Dan had almost chewed his thumb off.

Phil took some saline solution for dehydration, and now was looking less pale.

They sat together and Phil answered to a few questions from his doctor.

The first ones were normal. What usually made Phil nauseous, what had he eaten, what were his normal alimentation habits.

"Nowadays I'm eating way healthier. We're trying to conceive." Phil smiled.

The doctor then checked the exams.The weird questions began.

"When have you been signed as beta?"

"Uh... 16 I guess. The same age my brother were."

"And you never showed any... Weird sign before? Any hot flushes or abdominal pains?"

"Uh... No... Why?"

The doctor ignored Phil and asked again.

"You said you two are trying to conceive, have you two... Hmm... 'Switched places' in any of those times?"

It made Phil get completely blushed. Dan answered then.

"Yes, we did." Cause they had. It gets tiring to do things in a single way. They were always somewhat flexible. "But... Why is this relevant?"

The doctor looked at them, dead serious.

"Cause your case came here today as a beta with gastrointestinal pain, but by the exams, you're an omega with a gestational sac of 5 weeks."

There was silence in the room.

Dan really thought for a moment that, somehow, it was about Dan. Maybe the tests were somehow exchanged?

But it made no sense! Dan had not taken blood there, or an ultrasound... He was not pregnant.

Phil... Phil was.

It made them spend 5 more hours in the hospital. But it was true.

Phil was not the beta he always thought he was. He was an omega.

An omega that really never had presented or showed any sign of heats.

That was something that could happen, they explained.

Their society was changing to the point that most of the people were betas, and sometimes, because of evolution, alphas and omegas could live their whole lives without knowing they were from other sexes.

Generally, those people also had fertility problems, something that hadn't effected Phil, incredibly.

It was... Too much to comprehend.

It only hit them in the end of the night, when all of the exams were made again.

Phil was an omega and he was pregnant of another omega.

What the fuck was even happening?

They went back home and stood in silence for a while.

There was a pile of exams and a sonogram picture on the table.

Phil was the first one to talk.

"We are going to have a baby."

Yes. They were. Not how they expected, though.

Dan's belly was completely empty. He was not going to go through months of waiting, developing their kid inside him. Phil was.

And he was jealous. He... He always thought...

 

But it was not time to be jealous right now. Why was he jealous?

  
Phil was pregnant. They were going to have a baby, one way or another.

Jesus, they were going to have a baby.

"It explains all my weird obsession with pregnancy." Phil said, his voice sounding like he was about to cry. "Maybe deep inside I knew... I..."

He started crying, and Dan hugged him.

It was not the time for words. Everything was said and done. They just needed each other in that moment.

  
And when, later in bed, Phil pulled Dan's hand to rest on his still flat belly, Dan smiled.

Yeah, it did not erase his emotional turmoil, no. He would still need to talk about it to his therapist, to get a little introspective about the whole situation.

But, yeah... He could get used to that. With the image of Phil's belly expanding, carrying their child, their beautiful, loved and wanted child.

It was going to be ok.

 

"We're going to call her Susan."

"What? No! Shut up rat!" Dan laughed, kissed his lover's cheek and whispered. "You're the best omega an omega could want."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! For real, the tropes for the fic fests made this short series something I loved!
> 
> Yes, it will continue even with the end of the summer fests :3 I loved writing it, so a super big thanks for @phandomficfests for it ;3


End file.
